Seto Vessalius
Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス) is a new idol from Pripara Idol Academy. |-| Kami Jewel = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 4 (Past) 304 (Meeting-Arc) 308 (Actuallity)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2th of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Dark Brown-Tangelo (Past) Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = Her mother|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Unknown|type = Celeb|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko}}He's in a unit called Happiness Bouquet along with Laura Hasegawa. He's a holder of a Kami Jewel. User. Xesc13primero. Personality He seems lonely, independent and with a cold persnolaity but in truth is quite the opposite. He's traumatized by his childhood memories so he's insides is full of sadness. But now that he has Laura by his side he smiles more often and has hope to be happy at the deepest of his heart. He's dream is to be "Happy" althought his past. History Seto was a human boy half-Japanese half-Romanian of 4 years old of century XVII living in Slobozia, a city of Romania, Europe. He was living with her mother cause his passed away by am unkown cause. One day, her mother said to him that they were going out, something that made happy to Seto 'cause since his father died, her mother wasn't with him never for work. Later, they went to the top of a mountain, precisely to a sanctuary where she gave him a colgant with a turquoise jewel and said to him "this will protect you, goodbye my dear son". After that, her mother disappeared so he went to search for her leaving the sanctuary and entering himself to the forest. There, he was attacked by a pair of old mans who were in reality monsters-human hybrids and they attack him talking about something called Kami Jewel and of connecting their body fluids to get the immortality. When he was about to faint, a Vampire called "Dracula" appeard and kill them. Afterwards, he attacked Seto and when he was about to die, he ran away finding an old abandoned Pripara enclosure. There he was bitten by Dracula and died but at the last moment, an old God of Pripara called "Alice", saved his life converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with Vampire blood. Relationships Laura Hasegawa: She's found him in the Sanctuary and now she's the only friend he has apart from Moffun. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things their friendship grew and now they can't be separate from each other Moffun: They have their first meeting at the Sanctuary, some days later of Seto's awakening. Laura and he went back to the Sanctuary finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Their relation is good and Moffun apart from Laura, is the only one who can make him smile sincerely. Alice: She's her saivor. She saved his life turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid. Trivia * He debuts in Episode 282 Live Category:Vocal Doll Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Kami Jewel